


No Strings Attached [Hansoon/Soonsol]

by joy_infires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Shit goes down, Violence, booseok - Freeform, crossposted on wattpad and aff, hansoon, hoshi has a problematic brother, no death tho bc fuck death, soonsol, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: In which Soonyoung and Hansol are actually more than just fuckbuddies





	1. Chapter 1

Hansol sighed when he heard his phone ring. He immediately knew who the caller was and even though he was excited to hear his voice he couldn't help but feel kind of bad.

"Hey, it's me. Can you come over?" his good friend Soonyoung asked. "Sure, I'll be there in 10...", Hansol gave his usual answer. He shouldn't be doing this to himself. He couldn't keep being Soonyoung's number one booty call when he liked the older so much.

It had started six months ago when Soonyoung stayed over at his place. They were only fooling around which had resulted in making out; making out turned into discarded clothes on the floor and farewell to Hansol's virginity.

_"Do not fall in love with me!"_

That was the simple rule that made this one night stand with a close friend a regular thing. Soonyoung wanted to stay just that: friends. Hansol was already crushing on him back then. It wasn't love but that was what it threatened to become.

So he became a slut. Soonyoung's slut to be exact. He couldn't say that he hated it because the older always reminded him why this arrangement was not all bad. It was just that Hansol wanted more. But Soonyoung's words he said the first morning after kept ringing in his ears every time he was close to building up enough courage to confess.

_"Do not fall in love with me. We'll stop if you do!"_

Hansol sighed. He fell in love but he didn't want to stop. If this was the only way he could stay close to Soonyoung he would ignore his feelings and go along with it.   
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Hansol entered the older's apartment with the spare key he owned. Soonyoung was nowhere to be seen but he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. He grinned and quickly discarded his clothes before he entered the room. Soonyoung's figure could be seen through the fogged shower door.

Hansol opened the door and stepped into the shower. Soonyoung didn't even jump when the younger's fingers ran over his spine. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Hi", he greeted and pulled Hansol under the jet of water. "Hey", the younger replied. They had done this enough times to be comfortable with this situation.

Their lips brushed together while Hansol's arms snaked around Soonyoung's neck. He jumped a little when he felt the cold wall against his back. They pulled back, their lips now barely touching as they breathed each other's air. Hansol felt hazy like every time when he was this close to Soonyoung.

He could worry about his feelings later. For now, Soonyoung made him forget all about that...

~

"Do you want something to drink?" Soonyoung asked while he put on a shirt on and placed a towel around his neck. "Sure", Hansol replied. He caught the bottle of coke that Soonyoung threw over before he flopped down on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Soonyoung suggested. "Nah...I think I'll head back home soon...", Hansol said. Soonyoung sat down next to him.   
"What's wrong?" he asked. Hansol shrugged and played with the coke bottle in his hands. "Is it about our...thing?" Soonyoung asked. "No...", Hansol lied. "I'm just not feeling well, that's all." "Are you getting sick?" Soonyoung asked and felt the younger's forehead. "No..."

Soonyoung sighed. "Hansol, if this happens to be about us...if you're uncomfortable we can stop", he said. "I don't want to stop...this is not about us. I'll just go home. I'll call you, okay?" Hansol got up and put the unopened bottle on the table.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Soonyoung questioned. Hansol shook his head and headed for the front door. "See you", he called before he shut it. He let out a sigh and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Why did he have to let his feelings interfere? Why did he fall in love with Soonyoung when he knew that he shouldn't?

Maybe it was time to tell Soonyoung what was going on. But if he did that he wouldn't only risk their thing but also their friendship. He knew himself well enough to know that despite all his doubts he would just keep pretending to be in it for the fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"So...how's this thing between you and Hansol going?" Soonyoung's best friend and roommate Seokmin asked the same evening. He was the only person who knew about their 'special relationship' (aside from his boyfriend and Hansol's best friend Seungkwan because let's face it: there was nothing that Boo Seungkwan didn't know).

"It's alright...I guess..." "When are you going to tell him-" Soonyoung didn't even let Seokmin finish his sentence. "I don't know what you mean!" he said sternly. "Yes, you do! Stop pretending to be a manwhore! You like Hansol and you're being selfish by using him like that! And why the fuck would you tell him not to fall in love with you?" Seokmin ranted.

"Because even IF we would start going out...I wouldn't be good enough for him", Soonyoung said. "What makes you say that?" his best friend asked. "He's such a good person. He's from a wealthy family, he always had good grades and he never got into serious trouble with anyone. And then there's me...who grew up in a trailer with an addict of a brother and stayed back in High School twice...he deserves better", Soonyoung said and lowered his head.

"Nothing that happened to you in the past is your fault! Your family problems kept you from studying enough to pass in one go. You're not a bad person!" Seokmin argued. "Whatever...it's not just that. I keep getting in trouble with people who want to kill my brother. I want to keep Hansol out of that. And if we're together I won't be able to...", Soonyoung explained.

Seokmin sighed. He got where Soonyoung was coming from but he hated seeing his friends doing that to themselves. He knew from Seungkwan that Hansol felt the same way about Soonyoung. It was hard for him and Seungkwan not to interfere because they were both painfully aware of Soonyoung's stubbornness. The last thing they wanted was to ruin their best friends' relationship.

"Well I'm not telling you to listen to me but I feel like this is going to ruin your friendship", Seokmin stated. "Anyway, I promised Seungkwan to have dinner with him so I better go", he said. "You should make up your mind." Soonyoung only nodded and watched him walk through the door.

Was he really being selfish? He just didn't want to lose Hansol completely by making a confession and be rejected later. It wasn't even planned that they ever had sex in the first place. But now that it had happened multiple times he didn't want to stop.

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted his trail of thoughts. He rose from the couch and picked it up. "Hello?" "Hi. Does Kwon Jinyoung live here?" an unfamiliar male voice spoke with a heavy Busan accent. Soonyoung furrowed his brows in confusion. "No...my brother is in jail", he said. "Oh really? That's a pity...I'm sorry I bothered you...", the man said before he hung up without any further words.

What did that guy want from Jinyoung? Was he in trouble again? It wouldn't be the first time. Soonyoung just hoped that he wouldn't have to get involved this time...  
  



	4. Chapter 5

_Soonyoung: Wanna come over?'_

_Hansol: I'm not in the mood today...'_

_Soonyoung: We can just hang out'_

_Hansol: 'Okay...'_

_~_

Hansol put his phone into his pocket and went over to Soonyoung's place. He was almost there when he bumped into a lanky man with tattoos all over his body that was busy hissing at someone on the phone, completely ignoring Hansol.

"Yeah, I told you. I wanted to get Jinyoung to regret what he did! Looks like little Soonyoungie will have to pay instead!" the guy said. He seemed to be sure that nobody heard him so Hansol just acted like he didn't.

What did he want from Soonyoung? What exactly did he mean by 'pay'? And who on earth was Jinyoung? In the six years they knew each other Soonyoung had never really opened up about himself.

The first time Hansol visited his friend's home was after he'd moved in with Seokmin two and a half years ago. Maybe Soonyoung was in trouble. He definitely had to warn him because that guy didn't seem harmless at all.

~

"Hey. Are you up for a movie today?" Soonyoung asked him only five minutes later after he finally made it to the apartment. "Actually...I have to tell you something", Hansol said while he headed to the living room. "What is it?" Soonyoung questioned.

Hansol sat down with the older right next to him. "On my way here I overheard a guy on the phone who said something about making a Jinyoung regret something and that 'Soonyoungie' had to pay instead...", he got straight to the point.

Soonyoung sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, running a hand through his hair. "What's going on? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Hansol asked. The older looked up at him again.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here...it might be dangerous." "Soonyoung! You better tell me what the hell is going on right now! You know every least bit about me so please let me in on your life already or I swear I'm going to walk out of this door and never come back!" Hansol said vigorously. Of course he didn't mean that but he needed Soonyoung to understand his worry.

Soonyoung sighed again."Fine...fine...I guess you're right...", he gave in.

"Alright...I should start by telling you that I grew up in one mess of a family. My mother was irresponsible and she didn't give a fuck about her family. My father cheated on her with a bunch of different women. He died of alcohol poisoning when I was 13. My mother kind of bailed on us with some dealer she met. So it was just me and my older brother Jinyoung. All alone, living in a trailer park...", Soonyoung told Hansol. So Jinyoung was his brother...

The younger was shocked to hear what kind of background his friend came from and that he didn't know about it in all these years. "My brother is three years older than me. The problem is that he has taken on my father's bad habits. He was only 16 back then but he had a massive alcohol problem. He'd always get in trouble with all kinds of shady people and he'd bring girls home almost every night...", Soonyoung continued and scrunched up his face at the memory.

"I had to help him out of difficult situations more than just once. I lost count over how many times I was cornered and beaten up by his 'friends'. Jinyoung got talked into a robbery and he shot the owner of a gas station. He went to jail and I lived alone for a while. That's why I worked several part-time jobs in high school and one day Seokmin, who was the only one I told about my situation, offered me to move in with him. Sometimes people still look for my brother and they come to find me but usually they back off when I tell them where Jinyoung is..."

"And now? Somebody obviously isn't happy about your brother being in jail and wants to take it out on you!" Hansol stated. "I guess my brother caused trouble again. Someone called yesterday and asked if he lived here and when I told him that he doesn't he hung up", Soonyoung said. "What if something happens to you?" "Nothing will happen to me, Hansol. Don't worry about me", the older soothed him.

"I don't know...I just can't stop thinking about that guy's words...", Hansol said. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Then let me distract you...", Soonyoung offered.

Even though Hansol had planned on not getting between the sheets with Soonyoung today he found it hard to resist when he kissed him. He knew he should probably try to help his friend and protect him but the older had something intoxicating about him that made him almost forget about the serious situation.

Hansol found himself lying on the couch with Soonyoung hovering above him before he even knew what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Hansol woke up to the sound of rustling keys. He lifted his head from Soonyoung's bare chest and looked around. They must have passed out on the couch as they were still in the living room.

"Soonyoung", he whispered. The older groaned sleepily. "Seokmin's home...", he said. "Just pretend to be asleep...he won't bother us...", Soonyoung grumbled and put Hansol's head back on his chest. His hand curled into his hair and rested there.

If Soonyoung didn't mind that that only thing covering the two of them was a thin blanket he probably shouldn't either. He heard Seokmin enter the living room right after he'd closed his eyes.

"On the couch? Seriously?" he asked. Apparently Seungkwan was with him because he heard a chuckle following Seokmin's words. "Look at them...aren't they just cute?" "I like them better when they're wearing clothes. But you're right...I wish Soonyoung would stop being stubborn and finally let Hansol in", Seokmin stated.

"It's tragic how two people who are clearly in love with each other don't realize that they belong together...", Seungkwan agreed.

"Yeah...do you want something to eat? I'll cook us something. And them, too", Seokmin changed subjects. "Okay", Seungkwan said. Hansol heard their footsteps head to the kitchen.

He opened his eyes when he was sure that they were gone. Did they just say that Soonyoung returned his feelings? But if that was the case why would he pretend like he only wanted Hansol's body?

Soonyoung seemed to have fallen asleep again judging by the slow, even heaves of his chest. Hansol carefully rolled off of him in order not to wake him again. He gathered his clothes from the floor and put them on. He debated with himself whether he should just walk out like the cheap one night stand he still felt like but just when he had finished tying his shoe lace Seungkwan walked in.

"Oh, you're awake...", he stated. Hansol nodded. "Seokmin is making food right now", Seungkwan informed him. "It's almost done so I came to wake you two", he continued. "I'm not hungry...I think I'll just go home and eat later", Hansol said. For some reason he didn't feel like being around anyone right now.

"I know for a fact that your fridge is empty. You need to eat something now or you'll forget. I know you. Eat!" Seungkwan demanded. Hansol sighed and finally gave in. "Okay, okay. Starting a discussion with you never gets me anywhere...", he said.

"True, so you better cooperate with me!" Seungkwan warned. "Food's ready", Seokmin called from the kitchen. The two younger boys headed next door where Seokmin already put the filled plates on the kitchen table. "Did you wake up Soonyoung?" he asked Seungkwan. "No. I'll go wake him." "No, wait I'll do it", Hansol offered.

He went back to the living room and crouched down next to the older. "Soonyoung", he said softly. "Hm?" he groaned like before. "Seokmin made food", Hansol informed him. Soonyoung rubbed his eyes and blinked at the younger. "I'll be right up", he said after about three seconds. Hansol chuckled. Soonyoung was adorable when he was tired. "Okay", he replied before he headed back to the other two. "He said he'd be right up."


	6. Chapter 6

After their meal they all watched a movie and then Seokmin and Soonyoung drove Hansol and Seungkwan home. They dropped Seungkwan off first. Seokmin decided to stay over again (which of course wasn't some kind of plan to leave Soonyoung and Hansol alone in a small car. To talk.)

The ride to Hansol's apartment was silent. It wasn't particularly awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. "So...did you hear anything Seokmin and Seungkwan said when they came home earlier?" Hansol asked carefully. He wanted to know if Soonyoung heard the 'in love with each other' part. "No. I don't even remember being awake", Soonyoung answered.

Hansol let out a relieved breath. At the same time he felt disappointed. One part of him wanted Soonyoung to know his feelings. The other part didn't want to change anything, scared that feelings might break them apart.

"What did they say?" Soonyoung questioned. Shit. He hadn't thought this through until the end. He needed to think of something, fast. "Just that...they hope we didn't ruin the couch and stuff. I don't remember everything they said..."

That was the weakest lie ever. But thankfully Soonyoung didn't ask any further questions. "We're here", Hansol stated. The car came to a stop and he got out. "See you." "Hey, would you like to come over again tomorrow. We didn't really get to hang out that much after all", Soonyoung suggested.

Hansol was about to decline when he remembered the guy that had threatened to hurt Soonyoung. How could he have forgotten? "Yeah sure. Let's say noon, okay?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung smiled and nodded.

The younger watched as Soonyoung drove off. He wondered if their relationship would always be like this. It wasn't that he minded sleeping with him (because that wasn't the case at all). He was just scared of the outcome.

He knew that he either had to confess or stop their thing. Hansol sighed as he entered his apartment. Why couldn't he just enjoy what they had without any worries?

Both his options seemed so hard and impossible. He loved Soonyoung too much to let him go and he feared that losing him would be the outcome of both options. Hansol sighed. He should handle the situation like an adult. Tomorrow he would tell Soonyoung the truth and even if he had to face rejection he would take it like a man.


	7. Chapter 7

Soonyoung was awoken by the feeling of something cold and sharp pressed to his cheek. He opened his eyes when the sting kicked in. "Rise and shine", a deep male voice said.

Soonyoung looked up to see a tall, lanky man with tattoos covering his arms and neck stand next to his bed. And as if that wasn't enough, that man pressed a big, sharp kitchen knife to his right cheek.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to keep his cool. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me...", the man said. He moved the knife a few inches and Soonyoung felt blood run over his cheek. "I'm a very close friend of Jinyoung's. I think we have spoken on the phone before", he explained.

Soonyoung now recognized the deep voice and the thick Busan accent. That was indeed the man that had called him the other day. It probably also was the same guy Hansol saw yesterday.

"Now come on. Let's go to the living room. We'll have a nice little chat about your brother!" the man said. Soonyoung eyed the knife as he obediently crawled out of bed. He entered the living room first with the knife slightly poking his back.

The clock read 11:45am. Since when had that guy been in the apartment? Soonyoung noticed that a window was broken and several drawers were opened and emptied. He must have searched for something.

"Alright. Let's make this short and simple. Your brother owes me 1 Million dollars and since he's in jail he can't pay me back. So you will, understood?" the guy said. Soonyoung turned around.

"Excuse me. But do I look like I have a fucking million lying around here? In dollars?" he asked. "Don't get sassy with me kid! You could start by handing out your wallet. And then you can tell me how much you have saved on your bank account." This guy obviously wasn't a professional. "Definitely not a million! And besides I am not going to pay for the things my brother fucked up with you!" Soonyoung stated.

The guy laughed. "Well, well, well...it seems like you haven't quite grasped the situation! You either pay your brother's debt or you die!" the man said, his fake smile dropping mid-sentence. Soonyoung backed away a few steps.

"But why me?" "Simple. Jinyoung told my friends to  _ask_  you for the money when they went to  _talk_ to him. You know, he shares a cell with one of my closest pals."

So he did know that Jinyoung was in jail after all. Then that call the other day was probably just to make sure if Soonyoung really was his little brother.

"I can't give you a million if I don't have it, you fucking twat!" Soonyoung snapped. The man only laughed again. "Well. We can still ask your rich little friend. What's his name again? Hansol?" Soonyoung's eyes widened. He knew about Hansol?

If that was the case then he had no chance but to cooperate. Soonyoung wanted to keep the younger out of all this. He wasn't going to get involved in his problems! "Okay, fine...what can I do?" "Struck a nerve there, didn't I? Easy, work for me. Drug deals pay off, you know", the man said with a smug grin on his face that showed his yellow teeth.

Soonyoung sighed. Drug deals? What mess did his brother get him into this time? Just when he thought that he got his life together. Unfortunately, it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

He was just about to answer when he heard the front door. His heart stopped for a second. He had completely forgotten that Hansol was to come over at noon. "Soonyoung? I brought a few movies", the younger called.

The man smirked and pressed his finger onto his lips. "Soonyoung?" He heard his footsteps come closer. Hansol couldn't come in here. This couldn't happen. Why did he offer him to come over again? It was his fault if Hansol got dragged into this mess.

Soonyoung stared at the man. He was about five steps away. If he tried to make a run for the hallway...maybe he could get Hansol out of here safely. He had to try instead of just standing around and waiting for something bad to happen. "RUN AWAY!" he shouted just as the younger entered the room. "Wha-?"

Everything happened too fast. The man attacked Soonyoung to stop him. Hansol reacted quickly by dropping the DVDs he'd brought and throwing himself at him to keep him away from Soonyoung. He tried to fight the man and to tackle him. Soonyoung was petrified. He couldn't move even though he wanted to. He had to help Hansol!

Suddenly, Hansol froze and the man backed away with widened eyes. "Shit!" he cursed. Soonyoung yelled Hansol's name when he saw him drop onto his knees.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BLOOD!

Soonyoung rushed forward and kneeled down in front of Hansol while the man hurriedly stormed out of the room. "Hansol...", he whispered. The younger fell forward just to be caught by Soonyoung.

The knife was stuck in Hansol's stomach; his white shirt was blood stained. The sight was horrific and Soonyoung almost couldn't stand looking at it. "Soon...-", he croaked out. "Shh, it's okay. Don't talk", the older said and pulled his phone out of his pocket. His hands were shaking as he dialed the emergency number.

"I need an ambulance! My boyfriend was stabbed!" he said as soon as the lady on the other side picked up. He quickly told her his address. "An ambulance will be on the way. Do not pull the knife out and try to keep him conscious! Also, apply pressure to the wound" she instructed. "I understand", Soonyoung said and hung up.

He put his phone aside and rested the younger's head on a pillow which he grabbed from the couch. "Hang in there, okay?" Soonyoung said, trying hard not to panic. Hansol's eyes fluttered. He looked scary pale. "You have to stay awake for me, babe. Can you do that?" Soonyoung asked as he caressed Hansol's cheek.

There was sweat on his forehead and his breaths were short and came out in pants. He didn't answer Soonyoung's question. "Hansol, can you hear me? You have to stay conscious!" "You...called me...your boyfriend", Hansol said in between his pants.

Soonyoung inspected the wound. He knew that he shouldn't pull the knife out but he had to apply pressure somehow. "This might hurt a bit", he said as he carefully pressed his hands down onto Hansol's stomach around the knife. The younger groaned. "I'm sorry", Soonyoung apologized.

"Stay awake, okay? Help will be here any minute. You have to be strong for me! I have to ask you to be my boyfriend properly! Don't you die on me!" Soonyoung demanded. Hansol gave him a weak smile. "God, why did you do that?" Soonyoung mumbled more to himself than to anyone else. "Why didn't you run away?"

"I wanted...to help", Hansol said in a voice, too weak for Soonyoung's liking. "And you did! You really did. I just never wanted you to get hurt...I don't want to lose you", Soonyoung explained.

"I did it...because I love you. I'm sorry...I broke...the rule...", Hansol apologized. "Screw that stupid rule. I was an idiot to even make it. I love you, too and that's why you have to survive!" Soonyoung said, the panic speeding up his heart to a rapid pace. "I...don't know if...if I can...I just wanted...you to know...how I feel...before I..."

Hansol's breathing became more and more flat. Soonyoung applied a little more pressure. The younger's blood felt warm on his hands and he would be lying if he said that it didn't make him feel sick. He just wanted Hansol to be okay. It should be him with a knife in his stomach...

"Of course you can! Don't talk. Just concentrate on staying awake!" Soonyoung said in a soothing tone. Hansol struggled with keeping his eyes open. "I'm sorry...", he said. "Hansol, don't! You can't fall asleep now!"

The paramedics came in just as Hansol closed his eyes. He was breathing but it was very flat, barely noticeable. "Wake up, please, Hansol!" Soonyoung called desperately. "It's okay. We'll take it from here. You did well", one of the paramedics said to him. They put Hansol onto a stretcher and carried him to their ambulance car.

"Will he be okay?" Soonyoung asked, following their every step. He didn't want to leave Hansol out of his sight for a second even if he would have trouble getting his almost plain white face out of his mind for quite a while. "That's hard to say. He lost a lot of blood", the paramedic said. "Can I come with him?" The paramedic nodded.

Soonyoung quickly climbed in. He stayed back as the paramedics treated Hansol as good as they could to get him stable. He couldn't help but stare at the knife in the younger's stomach. It seemed so surreal to him. Just how could this have happened to Hansol of all people? He didn't deserve any of this. If he died...

No! Of course Hansol would not die! He was strong. But, damn. How could he just basically jump into a goddamn kitchen knife just to save Soonyoung? What if he never got to see Hansol's beautiful, goofy smile or hear his dorky laugh again? He would never forgive himself for not being able to protect him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they arrived at the hospital and Hansol was rushed somewhere Soonyoung wasn't allowed to follow. He decided to give Seokmin a call to inform him what had just happened.

Seokmin and Seungkwan joined Soonyoung in the waiting area around half an hour later. The first thing they did was to get Soonyoung to wash Hansol's blood off his hands in a bathroom before they sat down and waited without speaking a word.

They just stared at the floor or their hands. Seokmin had one arm around Seungkwan and the other around Soonyoung in order to comfort them a little. He tried to be strong for them even though he felt like crying himself.

Eventually, a doctor approached them with an unreadable expression on his face. The three of them looked at him expectantly. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Your friend is going to be fine. The operation went well and without any problems He's awake now but I have to ask you to only visit him one by one. He shouldn't overdo it", the doctor informed them.

Soonyoung let out a huge sigh of relief at the news. He almost started crying right then and there. It felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders.

"You should go first", Seokmin said and patted his best friend's shoulder before he went on to soothe a now full-on crying Seungkwan. Soonyoung just nodded and slowly got up to follow the doctor to Hansol's room. His body was still shaking.

He carefully knocked on the door before entering. Hansol leaned against the headboard of the bed and stared out of the window. "Hansol", Soonyoung said. The younger looked at him and his - still pale - face lightened up.

Soonyoung sat down on the edge of his bed. "You're alive", he stated. "I am", Hansol replied with a chuckle. His voice still sounded weak but he didn't sound like he was this close to dying anymore. Soonyoung carefully wrapped his arms around Hansol and hugged him.

"For a minute there I thought I would lose you", he mumbled, on the verge of tears again. He felt Hansol return the hug. "Me too...I thought it was over. I'm sorry for being reckless..." "You saved my life", Soonyoung corrected him after he pulled back. Hansol blushed. "Don't say it like that...I only followed my instincts", he explained shyly.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I never thought it would go this far. This is all my-" Hansol interrupted Soonyoung by cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss, more meaningful than all of the countless ones they had shared before. "Just shut up", he said.

"But-" "No. It's fine. It's not your fault! I would do the same thing again if I had to", Hansol said stubbornly. "I love you, Soonyoung. I hope I made that clear by taking a knife to my stomach!"

Soonyoung smiled at him. "I love you, too. But you could've just told me instead of almost dying", he replied. Hansol just leaned in and kissed him again. "I'll remember that", he stated.

He pulled his hospital shirt up a bit. "This will leave such a cool scar!" he giggled. A bandage was wrapped around his abdomen. Soonyoung felt so relieved that Hansol was okay and able to joke about all of this. He couldn't imagine a life without him and to be honest, he didn't want to.

"I love you, you little idiot", he stated. Now that it was out in the open he felt like he couldn't say it often enough. Hansol gave him his typical signature bright smile which he adored so much. "I love you, too."

Soonyoung caressed his cheek with a fond smile before he got up. "Seungkwan and Seokmin are outside and I think they want to see you too so...I'll be back later, okay?" he asked. Hansol nodded.

~

Seungkwan was a mess. He clung onto Hansol and basically cried his eyes out. "How can you do this to me? What if you'd fucking died?! You're my best friend! You're not allowed to die!" he scolded him. Hansol patted his back in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry that I worried you, Boo", he said.

"Don't be silly it wasn't your fault. I probably would have done the same for Seokmin", Seungkwan replied. Hansol chuckled at the lack of sense his friend made right now. He was just happy to be here with him and Seokmin and of course Soonyoung.

Seokmin visited him after Seungkwan was ready to let his friend go. They talked for a little while before Seokmin took Seungkwan home and left Hansol alone with Soonyoung who had patiently waited outside while his friends were with Hansol.

He stayed all night, much to the nurses' dismay but he didn't care because he was not going to leave Hansol anytime soon.

 

 


	10. Epilogue

Luckily, Hansol recovered well and soon was able to go home. Soonyoung moved in with him to take care of him and just to be with him.

Seokmin moved in with Seungkwan as well because nobody wanted to stay at the place where Hansol almost died and because he practically lived there anyway.

The police informed them that the man who stabbed Hansol was caught trying to leave the country. Soonyoung went to visit the jail his brother sat in and told him that if he ever sent someone after him again he would make sure that he never saw the sun again.

~

"Look, I was right. It did leave a cool scar!" Hansol said after his bandages got taken off around 6 weeks after the incident. Soonyoung chuckled lightly. "Yeah, it kinda did", he agreed and carefully ran his index finger over said scar.

"You have that look in your eyes again...you should finally stop blaming yourself", Hansol said and grabbed the older's wrist.

Soonyoung sighed. "I know but I just feel like I should have protected you back then", he said. Hansol shook his head lightly. "I would gladly take a knife for you every day, okay? Now stop it", he demanded.

Soonyoung pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him protectively. "I hope that we never get into a situation like that again...", he mumbled into the crook of Hansol's neck. "Me too...", the younger said as he returned the hug.

"Hey, now that the annoying bandages are off...", he trailed off as he pulled back, a suggestive smirk on his face. "Now?" Soonyoung asked, catching the hint. "Well, it's not like you kinda held back for the past six weeks. Except for that one time three weeks ago in your car", Hansol stated.

Soonyoung remembered that clearly and vividly. But Hansol was right; he did hold back, afraid to hurt the younger. "Okay, point taken", Soonyoung gave in. Hansol grinned and let the older pull him to their room by the wrist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk y'all I have a thing for drama with happy endings...I hope you guys liked this story! More soonsol is on the way cause I still got tons of fics to post on here!   
> Thanks for reading this mess!!! ♡


End file.
